


O passado de Bardock e Gine

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Frieza - Freeform, Guerra, Hentai, Hot, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Saiyajin, Sex, freeza - Freeform, imperiosayajin, pais de goku, sayan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Em um planeta de atmosfera vermelha como sangue, vive uma raça de guerreiros sayajins que são cruéis e sanguinários, verdadeiros monstros, mas seria possível nascer algum sentimento no meio dessa raça? seria possível existir um grande amor? e o amor será capaz de resistir ao tempo?Essa é a minha visão de como tudo com os pais de Goku e Raditz.um mundo cheio de sangue, guerra e amores.





	1. O planeta Bejita

O começo da nossa aventura tem início num planeta longínquo, sua atmosfera vermelha como sangue é apreciada por seus habitantes, os dois sois tornam o planeta mais quente que o normal, mas também tornam seus invernos rigorosos. A sua gravidade é extremamente alta se comparada a terráquea.

Um planeta que além de tudo abriga uma das raças mais orgulhosas e guerreiras de todo universo. Não o bastante, tal raça não se destaca apenas por sua força frente as batalhas, mas sim por sua barbárie e crueldade frente aos oponentes. Um ímpeto de sangue movido pela sede de lutas e destruição.

Desde de tempos antigos essa raça escraviza, mata e extermina até por completo outras raças e planetas. Eles vivem pelo desafio de um oponente mais forte que outro, pelo fulgor das lutas e principalmente do subjugo de seus inimigos, adoram o cheiro de sangue como animais que vivem para caçar, é justamente isso que sentem frente a um novo desafio adoram o cheiro do sangue e das lutas, como feras que espreitam suas presas e depois as destroçam...

Sentimentos não tem vez no coração dessa raça, eram fraquezas descartadas pela grande maioria, afinal sentimentos são perda de tempo nas batalhas, portanto se envolviam com seus parceiros apenas pelo proposito de procriar, claro que também estavam habituados a se satisfazer sem esse fim, apenas pelo puro prazer e deleite de se "descarregar" como toda a espécie tem, afinal copular é algo comum, é físico, é necessário...

Essa raça era temida em todo o universo, só de ouvirem falar seu nome muitos tremiam e temiam, não era fácil resistir a uma invasão e domínio deles, eles iam e pegavam o que queriam e como queriam, não importava mais nada além da vontade seu rei e do seu império. Os sayajins são o que mais se pode temer...

Na capital do império sayajin um casal acaba de ter uma nova cria Yams e Konattsu aguardam ansiosos os médicos confirmarem o poder do pequeno sayajin que acabara de chegar, uma cria como outra sayajin, nada em especial a se acrescentar, exceto pelos pais serem fortes guerreiros segunda classe, o pequeno Bardock ali era somente mais uma cria sayajin, logo a ansiedade passa com a entrada do médico.

\- Ele tem um bom poder de luta- afirma o médico alienígena naquele instante mostrando a leitura aos pais do filhote. - Vamos colocá-lo em uma capsula de crescimento e em 3 anos estará pronto para ir para o campo de treinamento de Bejita.

-Excelente! – afirma Konattsu, o genitor do pequeno bebê.

-Preciso do nome dele para identificação! – questiona o médico.

\- O nome será Bardock- afirma Yams, a genitora.

Era tradição naquela raça a genitora escolher o nome de suas crias, afinal muitas vezes o pai estava em combate ou morto, também era normal não se haver um elo tão grande assim quanto as crias sayajins, como dito, sentimentos eram tolices e perda de tempo.

Yams e Konattsu eram Sayajins de segunda classe e o pequeno Bardock nasceu no limite das classes, sendo um, terceira classe de certa forma bem forte, um bebê de cabelos negros que desafiavam a gravidade e seu futuro já estava escrito como combatente, se tinha poder de luta então lutaria, eram como uma grande colmeia, que assim que as larvas nasciam já tinham seu futuro determinado, -operário, zagão...abelha rainha- Os genitores saem da li, sendo que dentro de dois dias iram novamente sair em missão, enquanto o pequeno ficaria na capsula até está pronto para viver em tese sozinho nos campos de treinamentos sayajins, sendo preparado para as batalhas e assim se segue...

Após longos três anos, naquele mesmo hospital nascia a pequena Gine, filha de dois primeira classe, a jovem nasce com um alto poder de luta, porem algo era diferente naquela pequena sayajin. Tal como todas as crias sayajins que nasciam naquele planeta ela também foi colocada em uma capsula de crescimento. Esse procedimento era tomado devido à falta de cuidado que um sayajin tinha para com a sua cria, a sede de batalhas era tão grande que as próprias fêmeas daquela espécie se recusavam a deixar os combates para procriar, o que afetava drasticamente o crescimento populacional. Como forma de combater essa falta de cuidados maternos foram criadas as cápsulas de crescimento, sendo obrigatório o uso de tais para o completo desenvolvimento das crias. Ali elas seriam cuidadas e amadurecidas, sem preocupações ou distrações para os pais sayajins.

Não muito longe dali, no setor de bebes, Bardock acaba de ser retirado de sua capsula e é trocado e apresentado a seu traje, sua armadura que é a mesma usada por todos os sayajins, logo iria ser incluído no programa de treino sendo levado por um Sayajin. nada era justificado, era como se tudo que ele precisasse saber era programado em seu inconsciente enquanto estava na cúpula.

Após 3 anos treinando e já familiarizado com os combates, Bardock tem se mostrado um ótimo guerreio e muito estrategista se destacando no seu grupo chegando muitas vezes a combater em treino com outros muito mais velhos que ele. Seu desempenho chamou a atenção rapidamente para os lideres de tropas que sempre buscavam novos guerreiros para combater.

Enquanto isso no outro canto da capital, precisamente no hospital dentro do setor de bebes Gine é despertada e preparada para o campo de treino...

A pequena carregava algo único dentro de si. Os olhos negros e expressivos eram curiosos e dóceis demais para os sayajins, parecia não ter instintos, mas o tempo seria o que ditaria o futuro da pequena fêmea sayajin mal sabendo que o destino preparava algo... tudo já havia se alinhado e conspirado para que esses dois sayajins se encontrassem mais cedo ou mais tarde...


	2. O árduo treinamento

Planeta trypun

Passados 4 anos, Bardock estava treinando já em campo fazendo algumas missões mais simples com planetas mais fracos, destinados justamente a sayajins em treinamento, tendo se destacado em todas as missões e tendo dominado completamente sua forma oozaru, ele estava muito ansioso para começar a pegar missões melhores, e com isso ganhar mais status dentre os sayajins. Seus genitores estavam muito orgulhosos de sua cria forte e obstinada, um verdadeiro guerreiro sayajin. ele se destacava como um sayajin prodígio e realmente guerreiro, o seu ímpeto de luta aumentava a cada dia o que atraia olhares de comandantes de esquadras.

Planeta Bejita

Agora com 7 anos Gine estava no campo de treinamento, a pesar de muita disciplina e habilidade para dominar técnicas lhe faltava o principal: ímpeto sayajin. era algo que não se ensinava, ou aprendia, ou que talvez se desenvolvesse nos campos de batalha, muito pelo contrário, seu ímpeto nascia de você.

Mesmo tendo um alto poder de luta, ela tinha problemas em enfrentar adversários, sua pena e principalmente medo a influenciavam muito, sendo incapaz de atacar qualquer ser. Diferente da grande maioria de sayajins ela possuía um coração puro, limpo , bom e gentil o que na visão de muitos a tornara fraca e imprópria para as batalhas, vendo que ela não desenvolveria seu poder para batalha resolveram usar do seu medo para despertar algo na mesma, afinal ela era uma primeira classe, era demasiado desperdício tal poder sem ataque!

Mal sabia Gine que o inferno para a mesma acabara de começar, uma vez que seus tutores não foram capazes de convencê-la por bem, o fariam agora por mal.

Um ano se passa desde que foi iniciado o treino forçado de Gine, e a única coisa que até o momento haviam conseguido fora deixa-la muito ferida e com muitas cicatrizes, no corpo e na alma, seus conterrâneos eram cruéis e implacáveis, ela foi colocada para treinar com sayajins acima da idade da mesma já no intuito de força-la a atacar para se defender, tudo infrutífero, ela afinal era incapaz de matar ou mesmo machucar qualquer um. Surra após surra, regeneração após regeneração, terror psicológico, terror físico, tortura... tudo era feito, porem nada lhe tinha efeito...

Ao ver o fracasso que sua cria se tornou, os genitores de Gine a amaldiçoam, naquela mesma tarde eles partiriam para uma missão, então antes de irem falam com sua cria.

-Gine você precisa atacar, me envergonha ter uma cria incapaz de seguir o sangue sayajin, você só tem poder de luta, mas de que adianta o poder se é fraca e inútil? Se soubesse o quão fraca e inútil você seria teria te matado após o nascimento! Uma vergonha para sua raça, e uma vergonha para a minha linhagem – Sentencia a genitora.

Seu genitor a olhava como se fosse um ser abominável, asqueroso e indigno de ser sayajin.

Sentindo seu coração em pedaços Gine tem a face molhada por suas lágrimas, afinal apesar de nunca ter ficado muito tempo com seus genitores e os mesmos nunca terem demostrado qualquer sentimento mesmo que de compaixão para com a mesma, aquelas palavras foram de tal dor em seu ser que realmente desejava não ter nascido.

Movido pelo ódio finalmente o genitor se dirige a prole.

\- Você é escoria, é fraca, é indigna de atenção, estamos saindo em missão e deixaremos a decisão de seus treinamentos com os tutores do campo, não perderei tempo com uma cria imprestável como você! Se morrer pra gente será sorte! – se posiciona seu genitor – quando voltarmos, espero sinceramente que sirva a algo, do contrário faço questão eu mesmo de lhe designar uma missão junto a nós para que cumpra sua sina.

Após olharem com profundo desagrado se viram e partem, nada deveria ser dito, nada deveria ser acrescentado... porem mal sabiam eles que morreriam nessa missão, deixando a pequena órfã e só no mundo (mesmo que já fosse, mais agora seria definitivo, teria que lutar por ela mesma). Entregue a vontade de quem pouco se importava com a valez de sua vida.

Passado mais 2 anos, a mesma só servia de saco de pancada, era patética e digna de morte, e inclusive muitos queriam matá-la definitivamente, mas se tinha algo em que realmente ela era boa era em se esconder. Se escondia por horas se preciso fosse, de forma que inconscientemente aprendeu a controlar seu ki para fugir dos scouter, a última coisa que queria era sofrer mais algumas horas.

Nesse meio tempo devido ao seu excelente desempenho Bardock fora promovido a tropa de seu genitor, agora fazia missões mais perigosas, em planetas mais difíceis, sendo um dos principais esquadrões de ataque, tudo isso devido a influência de seu pai e seu enorme talento que se diga nato. Agora ficava muito tempo no espaço o que ele adorada, sentia-se mais vivo que nunca e mais audacioso e guerreiro que jamais fora até então.

passado mais 4 anos e Gine tornou-se literalmente o maior fracasso da história sayajin, os tutores já haviam desistido dela, tinham muita raiva, ninguém queria ficar responsável, o melhor a fazer era a matar e fazer parecer um acidente, enfim se livrar de uma vez daquele peso morto, só que infelizmente a mesma ainda tinha um tio que trabalhava no palácio e pouco a via, quando aparecia no campo era só pra se sentir mais humilhado por ter essa fraqueza na sua linhagem.

– Inconcebível! -Esbravejava

Mas ele tinha pulso firme e achava que a dor uma hora ia sobrepujar a fraca sayajin para tanto resolveu que daria carta branca para treino com feras em campo aberto, mais os tutores lhe informaram que a chance de ela morrer era muito grande. pensou o sayajin que talvez verter o sangue de Gine despontasse em fim seus instintos. Tolo engano

-Melhor morrer em treino do que me dá esse fardo, de decidir por uma vida tão imprestável.

Argumentou seu tio de Gine aos tutores.

Assim foi feito, e a mesma foi solta no campo que continha uma grande quantidade de feras de diversos tipos e de planetas diferentes, alguns mortais pelo veneno e outros pela violência.

Bardock havia voltado a Bejita a pouco tempo, e resolve rever alguns de seus tutores e visitar o campo de treinamento, por algum motivo sentia no seu íntimo que deveria estar lá naquele local... desde que descera naquela manhã no hangar algo o deixava inquieto, pensou que talvez fosse a saudade do seu planeta natal , afinal estava passando mais tempo fora que ali.

Após chegar ao campo de treino, ouviu vários relatos sobre Gine, a sayajin fraca, e por mais que tentou, não conseguiu deixar de achar graça de existir uma sayajin tão patética, e assim como os conterrâneos achava que a mesma não tinha serventia.

Bardock era como uma lenda nos campos de treinamento pela sua força, astúcia e estratégia, sempre superando todos. Nas conversas perdidas aqui e ali, soube de um grupo fazendo aposta de quanto tempo a tal sayajin fraca aguentaria viva no campo externo de treino solta com as feras, ele fitou o grupo e enquanto ouvia o grupo de apostas viu outros sayajins que avisavam que iam aproveitar a "estadia" de Gine no campo externo para emboscar e matá-la de uma vez, afinal estariam fazendo um grande favor.

O campo ficava a cerca de 10 km do local de campo interno treinamento, era uma grande área com floresta cobrindo quase todo o espaço, não haveria comida, nem mesmo abrigo, ela estaria por conta própria, deveria se proteger, caçar... Aquele campo era usado por sayajins mais velhos para simular invasões como forma de sobrevivência quando não tinham tempo de ir ao planeta base de treino destinado a isso.

Bardock havia passado por tal campo quando tinha apenas 8 anos, sendo um leve passeio na opinião dele, afinal ele não tinha piedade e era implacável. No seu íntimo ficou com um pouco de pena pela sayajin, afinal se ela era tão ruim quanto dizia, não teria a menor chance. Ele não entendia bem o porquê de tal sentimento de pena que surgiu em sua mente..., porém resolve esquecer por hora e apostar também, afinal seria de veras divertido.

Mas em seu peito algo soava muito errado...


	3. Emboscada fatal

Fazia pouco tempo que Gine havia sido largada em um ponto qualquer do campo externo, e próximo dali um grupo de sayajins estavam acampados em volta aguardando ouvir os gritos de desespero e poder gargalhar da dor e sofrimento da sayajin, afinal seria um grande espetáculo para aproveitar o resto da tarde, eles não perderiam aquilo por nada.  
Poucas horas após entrar, Gine agora encontrava—se sendo perseguida por uma lepiar, uma espécie parecida com um tigre dente de sabre, com duas caldas e focinho avantajado, seus caninos extremante afiados e seu faro extremamente sensível, orelhas pontudas como felinos e suas garras são praticamente mortais com longas unhas , seus olhos eram vermelhos rubros, assim como sua boca tinha sangue escorrendo ainda fresco de sua última presa, seu pelo era negro lembrando uma pantera e havia uma espécie de espinhos no dorso, a tornando ainda mais perigosa, Gine tinha um dos espinhos da fera atravessado em sua perna esquerda que de forma dilacerante estava sangrando muito, sua dor era quase insuportável e havia várias escoriações vinda de inúmeras quedas e fugas de outros animais, porem por mais que tentasse, ela simplesmente não conseguia atacar, seja por medo ou por piedade, não achava que sua vida fosse mais importante que de qualquer outro ser, afinal não considerava o animal culpado pelos seus atos, culpava somente aqueles que forçavam ser algo que ela não era.  
Ela buscava desesperadamente sua fuga daquele lugar, mas sua trilha de sangue só reforçava a caçada do animal para com ela. Gine não sabia ao certo quanto tempo mais ainda aguentaria aquela perseguição, sentia seu corpo se esgotar e querer ceder. Sem dúvidas não tinha mais a mesma energia para se dedicar em fugir, apenas reduziu seus passos rezando que tudo ficasse bem.  
Porém, fraca e sem força, teve um de seus braços arranhados pela afiada garra do animal cortando assim várias camadas de suas pele, fazendo com que o sangue banhasse seu braço, já não suplico silencioso, via a morte certa chegando como um abraço à medida que a fera se aproximava, a jovem agora tinha seu rosto banhado em lágrimas atrás de si não havia muito o que fazer, a mata estava densa e fechada e com grandes trocos ali estava nitidamente encurralada, suspirou, e então resolveu fechar os olhos e esperar em fim pelo inevitável, apenas respirava forte, quando sentiu o enorme peso do animal sobre o seu corpo sendo em seguida banhada por um liquido rubro, considerou que tal pertencia a ela, porem notou que não sentia dor, abriu os olhos para checar tudo ao seu redor com atenção, desnorteada viu que o animal havia sido abatido e agora tentando sair de baixo do mesmo, o animal fora atravessado por uma rajada de ki.  
Gine não demora muito para descobrir de quem era o disparo contra o animal e lhe passou pela cabeça que era melhor ter sido devorada olhando agora para quem estava ali e o que estava preste a fazer.  
Ela estava cercada por um grupo de três sayajins que riam e a desdenhavam de forma perversa, a olhavam totalmente fraca e pronta para o abate, porem resolveram prolongar um pouco a sua dor... afinal isso era diversão para os sayajins, e nada, absolutamente nada cheirava melhor que sangue e medo, e Gine exalava aquele cheiro tão forte que despontava o lado animalesco deles  
Então mais uma vez ela é atacada, só que os animais agora eram de sua própria raça, ela gemeu quando a dor pontou novamente e apesar de tudo Gine resolveu que não se entregaria para a morte pela mão daqueles seres perversos, mesmo que não soubesse seu orgulho existia, intrincado e enraizado dentro de si, tomada por uma força que tirou do mais profundo espaço de alma, se colocou de pé e mesmo diante de dor lacerante, entrou e forma de batalha surpreendendo os sayajins, mas eles não achavam que tal ato era digno, pelo contrário viam uma afronta da jovem, então partiram para cima da mesma.  
O primeiro tomou a frente da jovem desferindo socos violentos em direção ao seu rosto, porém Gine defendeu—se dos golpes cruzando seus braços frente ao rosto fazendo—os receber o impacto, a dor é quase insuportável, sua única sorte era o seu índice de resistência que devido a tanto treinamento doloroso se tornou mais alta que a maioria da sua raça, mas o braço que tinha o rasgo causado pelo Lepiar estava particularmente sofrível, o sangue escorria sem estancamento, então sentiu—se empurrada para trás pela violência e força dos golpes, mas resistiu ainda sim, mas foi surpreendida logo em seguida por um forte soco no abdômen fazendo a jovem se arquear o tronco cuspindo sangue. O segundo jovem entra na luta, ficou um tanto admirado na insistência da patética sayajin em resistir aquilo, Gine ela lutava, ou melhor se defendia como podia com suas sobras de força contra dois oponentes fortes, porem continuava resistindo em meio aos fortes golpes que recebia tentando desviar e se defender o máximo que conseguia. Tamanha era a violência do ataque que Gine nem ao menos conseguia tempo para contra—atacar... após um forte golpe na sua perna que estava com o espinho do animal encrava, senti seus ossos serem quebrados de forma violenta e cai apoiando sob o joelho da outra perna. Seu corpo gritava por cuidados ela estava coberta de sangue, suor e sujeira, mas insistia em tentar levantar, aquela cena que ao mesmo tempo soou bela também soou como uma afronta ao líder do grupo que achava que ela precisa sofre um pouco mais...  
Um pouco afastado dali Bardock lutava contra os seus instintos que diziam, se não gritavam para ver a tal jovem sayajin, ele não entendia que maldita obsessão era aquela e que necessidade desesperada tinha seu corpo em ir até lá. Não fazia sentindo, ele nunca foi de se importar com nada a não ser ele mesmo, então porque estar se preocupando logo com uma vergonha sayajin?  
não se contendo mais resolve adentrar no denso e perigoso campo de treinamento e logo sente três ki's fortes, mas não tanto assim para ele, e um outro quase desaparecendo. Então ao se aproximar da origem dos ki's se depara com a cena mais covarde que ele já presenciou. Três machos que em tese deveriam ser guerreiros, atacando uma única fêmea sayajin que de certa forma já estava rendida. ao ver o estado da garota que estava completamente caída no chão percebe o quão deplorável estava com ambos os braços e pernas quebrados e encharcada de sangue, a face estava úmida de suas lágrimas, mais os olhos abertos ainda transmitia certo brilho e fúria, aqueles olhos cruzaram com os deles por alguns segundos, segundos esses que pareceram uma eternidade, Bardock sentiu seu coração se acelerar no peito e tudo parecia em câmera lenta naquele instante, então viu o par de olhos negros se fecharem como quem esperava o golpe final sentindo que logo sua vida seria ceifada ali, Gine não sentia mais dor, estava em um estado suspenso pelo choque que encontrava o seu corpo coberto de graves ferimentos. Bardock não entende que sentimento era esse que o tomara de repente, um ímpeto misto de fúria, ira e compaixão, não podia perder aquele olhar, ele precisava vê-lo novamente, daria tudo para poder se perde neles novamente...  
Então dominado pelo ímpeto do seu animal interior e fúria nos olhos encarou os três jovens que riam animadamente frente ao fim da sua presa, estavam tratando a jovem sayajin como uma caçada prazerosa e divertida. Até fitarem e perceber seus olhos impregnados da mais louca insanidade com sadismo que os encarava naquele instante, era como uma fera, podiam ver através de seus olhos o enorme oozaru e tremeram perante ele. Mas não deixariam a mostra seus medos, muito pelo contrário, se valeriam da arrogância.  
— Porque a raiva Bardock, não me diga que quer defender um ser patético desse? — questionou o líder com um sorriso com misto de medo e desdém.  
— Não se acha um tanto covarde para se considerar um verdadeiro guerreiro assim? Como acha que teria bons olhos frente a isso que acabei de presenciar? O patético aqui é você. – Rosna Bardock  
—Sinto por isso, mas não se preocupe, vou acabar agora com o sofrimento desse ser misero e fraco, e depois vamos acabar com você pela audácia de nos interromper. — falou o líder tomando—se de uma coragem falsa, tentando blefe. Porem ao se virar novamente para a jovem, a única coisa que sentiu foi um forte golpe...


	4. Sentimentos nascem

Após sentir o forte golpe o jovem sayajin líder do grupo, apenas cai sem vida no chão, enquanto os outros dois olham estupefatos a cena, os movimentos foram muito rápido e ágil e em menos de alguns segundos os seus corpos estavam fazendo companhia ao seu líder.

Então voltando-se para a jovem Gine, Bardock a fita por alguns segundos e percebe o quanto era pequena e frágil comparada com outras fêmeas, claro notara uma certa delicadeza em seus traços e quando lembrou-se dos olhos da jovem, seu peito não quis se conter e gritou em desespero para olha-los novamente, então trago a realidade novamente pega a jovem no colo e corre para o tanque de regeneração mais próximo dali pois seu ki baixou drasticamente. Os olhos olharam para ela mais uma vez e notou que ela havia apagado completamente, estava inconsciente, então ao adentrar no local destinado as maquinas de cura tira toda a roupa da jovem e a leva até uma ducha ali próxima, lavando gentilmente seu corpo tirando toda sujidade e resto de sangue grudado em seu corpo, Bardock enquanto a limpava percebeu a quantidade de cicatrizes que a Gine tinha e o quanto o corpo era delicado mesmo diante de tanto ferimento.

Sem mais demora a coloca na medical machine colocando a máscara na mesma e ativando a máquina, ela então começa a ser enchida por um liquido azulado que acelera o processo de cura dando início a recuperação da jovem. Então após 2 minutos a máquina aponta o tempo de cura de 3 semanas. O jovem sayajin achou demasiadamente rápido pelo estrago que haviam feito na garota. Então passa a olha-la se sentando no chão de frente para a mesma os olhos se fixam na garota que flutuava no liquido em sua frente e deixa a mente devagar o tirando de si indo de encontro com seus pensamentos.

O que deu nele? porque defendeu aquela criatura? Afinal depois de tudo que ouvira sobre a mesma ela merecia aquele fim, afinal qualquer sayajin que não lutava não tem serventia. Mas aqueles olhos suplicaram por ajuda, aquele semblante... ela lutou até o fim com todas as suas forças, não se rendeu e abraçou a morte como uma verdadeira sayajin. porque a consideravam tão fraca? Ninguém que fosse fraco manteria a obstinadade até o fim, se renderiam na primeira oportunidade, entregaria os pontos sem dúvidas, ele sabia disso, ele invadia planetas, ele desolava e extinguia raças inteiras... mas sua mente ficava conturbada com aquilo, porque?

Porque causar tanta dor a um ser tão frágil e tão belo que parecia surreal...

Porque ele viu isso como belo, ela era uma clara exceção a sua raça, sem duvidas uma garota tola... porque?

Porque seu coração estava tão apertado e suplicante por ela?

Seu corpo carecia de ficar perto do dela, não entendia aquilo.

Uma possessividade estava tomando de conta dele de uma forma que nunca havia sentido por nada e nem ninguém antes, uma dor insuportável acometia seu peito só de pensar na possibilidade de não ter ido ao encontro dela naquele instante,

Ele precisava olhar naqueles olhos profundos e vibrantes novamente, era maior que ele essa necessidade, era tão intenso que o controlava, então num impulso levantou seu corpo o levantou até a frente do aparelho e ficou com o rosto encostado no da jovem sendo separado apenas por um vidro. Ele precisava da respiração dela, do cheiro...

cada centímetro do seu corpo pedia por ela, e nunca se sentiu tão estranho diante tais pensamentos. Nunca nenhuma fêmea havia despertado isso nele, não entendia o que aquela pequena fêmea tinha que o enfeitiçava daquele jeito, talvez fosse a delicadeza dos contornos do frágil corpo, talvez a maciez da pele, ou quem sabe os olhos cativantes e vibrantes...ele certamente não sabia, naquele momento ele não mandava nem em seus próprios pensamentos e nem no seu corpo. Ele era tomado por um extinto de cuidado e carinho por aquela sayajin. sua pequena sayajin...

De repente um dos tutores de Gine entra no local vê Bardock colado no aparelho de cabeça baixa e estranha aquilo, o sayajin parecia preocupado pela garota ali, como se velasse ela...era a coisa mais estranha que já havia visto então pigarreou o despertando

\- Então meu jovem você é Bardock não é mesmo?

\- Sim isso mesmo. – respondeu o jovem

\- Bom eu gostaria de saber o que houve no campo de treinamento? Porque achei uma cena de batalha e o corpo de três sayajins no chão. – perguntou azuks fitando o jovem.

\- Tive que intervir, entre sayajins deveria ter o mínimo de honra, afinal o propósito do campo não era dar a ela a oportunidade de se aprimorar? - respondeu ponderando

-Sim, mas.... – Respondia o instrutor quando foi interrompido de forma abrupta pelo jovem sayajin.

\-- Não tem justificativa para a covardia de 3 machos muito mais aptos atacarem de forma proposital no intuito de matar uma fêmea que já estava debilitada e ferida, se fosse um contra um e nem me importaria.... – Mentiu Bardock contendo a raiva que voltava em sua mente ao recordar-se da cena.

-Entendo, farei o relatório do incidente. Sabe foi algo de fato incrível o que você fez por ela. Aqueles três jovens eram segunda classe. - Se pronunciou o tutor.

Bardock apenas acenou com a cabeça

-Seu pai ficará mais orgulho ainda quando souber de seu feito, claro que vou lhe poupar do fato que você defendeu uma fêmea fraca... – disse de forma debochada para o fato de Gine ter sobrevivido – aposto que ficará uns meses na medical machine essa infeliz, menos trabalho para mim.- ri o sayajin aliviado-Agora terei que avisar ao tio dela que a sobrinha infelizmente ainda está viva – finalizou dando uma boa gargalhada.

Aquilo atravessou o peito de Bardock como se fosse uma lâmina, o ódio por aquelas palavras proferidas contra a sayajin o deixou totalmente irado fazendo cerrar os dentes e apertar o punho com força sem perceber. Ele torcia para que o instrutor saísse dali o mais rápido.

Sentindo o olhar fulminante de Bardock o instrutor saiu dali apenas dando um aceno rápido e seguiu para o campo de treinamento novamente.

Passo algumas horas que Bardock estava ali observando Gine sentiu seu estomago roncar e resolveu ir comer algo, ele parecia divido em deixa-la sozinha e ir comer, mas no fim a fome venceu, então para poder acompanhar a recuperação da jovem decidiu que iria a ver todos os dias. Saiu dali para sua casa num bairro mais afastado do centro e igualmente longe do campo de treino.

Enquanto isso na câmera de recuperação Gine se perde em pensamentos, estando entre a lucidez e o inconsciente segue devaneios em sua mente.

"quem a final era aquele sayajin que a olhou? Porque seu coração disparou tanto? Porque queria tanto estar perto dele? Afinal ele estava com outros, porque iria desejar tanto ficar perto de alguém que só queria machuca-la como tantos? porque ...?"

Não conseguia tirar aquele rosto de sua mente, sonhava estando nos braços daquele sayajin e se achava louca. "-Gine ele é como todos os outros ele só vai feri-la!" Então entra em um inconsciente profundo.

Após uma semana Bardock estava mais uma vez frente a medical machine, vira que boa parte dos ferimentos de Gine já haviam cicatrizado e se sentia bem finalmente de depois de dia, pego por um lapso de memória resolve estudar a ficha da jovem sayajin mais atentamente pois pensando melhor agora tudo o que sabia sobre ela vinha de informações e boatos de outros sayajins .

Após acessar seu cadastro em seu scouter fica surpreso,

\-- como pode? Ela é uma primeira classe! -- Ele para um segundo e olha para ela... -- nossa ela se destaca bem no âmbito de defesa, agilidade, velocidade.... mas o forte é fuga? - O jovem fica um tanto confuso, --tanto poder de luta e ela foge? (Bardock conversa consigo mesmo) mas não foi o que eu vi no campo, lá ela era completamente diferente.... não a vi desistir mesmo ferida e esperou a morte como uma verdadeira sayajin, ela se manteve firme mesmo sendo atacada de forma tão covarde... como ela aguentou todos esses anos com esse tipo de treinamento? Estão explorando de forma errada o talento dela!

-Bom Gine acho que vou até o campo de treinamento acessar suas estatísticas e forma de combate, acho que talvez eu possa te ajudar... – fala o jovem olhando para a medical machine e se colocando de pé. "mais o que to fazendo? To falando com alguém inconsciente! Estou ficando louco?" então sacode a cabeça saindo de seus pensamentos. Então coloca a sua armadura sobre a malha e sai dali.

Ao chegar no acampamento ele é super bem recebido, tanto pelos instrutores quanto pelos sayajins em treino.

\- E aí cara? O que está fazendo novamente por aqui? -fala Scarov cumprimentando o jovem

\- Bom eu resolvi dar uma olhada como expectador dos treinos... sabe como é.... – enrolou o jovem sayajin uma face um tanto tediosa e displicente.

\- Tudo bem entra aí e fique à vontade.... – disse o mais velho.

Bardock então começa a passear seus olhos em todo o campo com um misto de nostalgia e sede de luta, aquele lugar cheira a sangue suor e batalhar e aquilo é como um frenesi em seus sentidos... quanto mais percorria os campos de treino mais seu corpo pedia por luta, e pouco tempo depois já estava em um combate com um sayajin instrutor da sua época... o jovem era um verdadeiro prodígio de batalha muitos pararam o que estavam a fazer somente para ver o combate deles, que a pesar de amistoso era igualmente incrível um real. A troca de golpes era impressionante, a agilidade e velocidade de Bardock por vezes surpreendeu seu adversário.

\- Realmente você evoluiu muito Bardock, estou impressionado! – fala o mais velho ao jovem enquanto defendia mais um de muitos golpes de Bardock.

A luta se segue acirrada, o jovem com pouca experiencia de batalha contra um instrutor e veterano de batalha. A batalha continua até que estando já muito cansados resolve finalizar ali o ótimo combate e lança seu golpe recém-criado. estando frente a frente o instrutor faz o mesmo que Bardock. Então o jovem espalmas as mãos e grita -Soudou Yari "Lança da Alma"

E o mais velho também espalmando as mãos grita - Ōkami no nakigoe "uivo do lobo". Os dois ataques de energia se chocam e levantam uma nuvem de poeira, quando finalmente cessa, o instrutor está de joelhos no chão e respirando ofegante, já Bardock prevalecia em pé mais também bastante ofegante. Finalmente o mais velho se levanta e cumprimenta Bardock.


	5. O soldado perfeito versus A vergonha sayajin

\- Muito bem jovem to impressionado, seu pai deve estar muito orgulho, fiquei sabendo que você está na armada dele?

\- Sim estou, tem algum tempo que consegui que me encaixassem no comando dele, afinal não estava mais aguentando aqueles planetas patéticos e fracos, precisava de um novo desafio. - Fala o mais jovem com um sorriso de altivez no rosto.

Bardock era um perfeito sayajin, era rude, grosso, orgulhoso, poderoso e só tinha olhos para as batalhas. Vivia pelo desafio e tudo que queria era sempre ficar mais forte, quando não estava combatendo, estava treinando. Só parava geralmente para se alimentar e se enrabichar com alguma fêmea, apesar de der apenas dezessete anos o jovem logo chegaria a fase adulta apesar de ainda ser considerado um filhote aos olhos da sociedade, seu corpo já tinha muitos músculos, era bem defino, era alto e já se passava por um adulto facilmente a contagem dos poucos meses que faltava para ser adulto, por vezes se acasalou com alguma fêmea e a mesma só descobriu sua idade depois, mas para ele pouco importava, ele não tinha intensão de procriar mesmo , não suportaria a ideia de filhote, sempre que invadiam algum planeta ele odiava o choro dos filhotes de outras raças, os esmagava se nenhuma piedade.

Depois do árduo combate o jovem come ali com alguns sayajins e trocam muitas conversas e recordações, Bardock fala um pouco sobre suas missões e já chegando ao final do dia ele tem um lapso rápido "o que eu vim fazer? Tinha um motivo para eu estar aqui, mas não consigo me lembrar" seus olhos fecham por um instante como quem buscava no fundo de sua mente algo, como se tirasse pilhas e pilhas de informações que estavam em cima da resposta que buscava. Então de repente se lembra dos olhos ônix de Gine e tudo vem à tona claro como a água, então sem rodeios indaga aos companheiros.

\- Então, e aquela sayajin fraca que está medical machine? - pergunta enquanto estica os ombros colocando as mãos na nuca dando o ar de entender que meramente tocou no assunto por acaso.

\- Bom, ela é complicada sabe? Ela tem uma ótima ficha, tem potencial, serio mesmo , mas é fraca de espírito, ela não tem o ímpeto sayajin, ela tem medo, tem piedade e não gosta de lutas, não gosta de sangue e nem de brutalidade... ( solta um longo suspiro) em fim não pode ir para frente de batalha e pela piedade também não pode ir o centro de comando, pois não teria serventia uma vez que não desenvolveria técnicas de invasão a outros mundos, sinceramente não vejo muito futuro para ela... – conclui o tutor de Gine.

-Mas nunca resolveram treina-la para o combate corpo a corpo? – Bardock pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Já sim, mas ela é estúpida, se recusa a lutar e acaba sendo mandada para medical machine quase todos os dias, é muito teimosa. Muitos já desistiram dela, inclusive o tio que é o guardião legal dela. – respondeu o mais velho.

\- Posso dar uma olhada em todo o histórico dela? - pergunta displicente Bardock.

\- Claro. Mas porque o súbito interesse na sayajin? – pergunta arqueando o cenho- primeiro você a salva, depois não sai de perto dela e agora está envolto de interesse?

Bardock foi pelo meio que de surpresa pelos questionamentos do sayajin e se fez as mesmas perguntas internamente que estava fazendo á dias.... porquê?

\- Bom a resposta é óbvia, ela é um desafio para qualquer sayajin, se eu puder a deixar pronta para um combate então logo poderei treinar para ser líder de esquadrão. Não quero ficar com meu pai tanto tempo assim, quero ser comandante e se torna-la uma guerreira pode ser o primeiro passo, talvez eu tente...- responde Bardock levantando os braços para depois cruzar na frente do peito.

-Realmente um bom plano, você não faz nada que não seja de caso pensado em Bardock? - sorri o mais velho enquanto dá um tapa nas costas do mais novo.

Então Bardock se levanta e vai até a central de arquivos do campo de treinamento. Ele entra em uma ampla sala com diversas estantes com pastas muito bem organizados e vários computadores, mais a frente tinha um escritório da qual se poderia ver alguns sayajins trabalhando lá dentro. Então se aproxima de um dos computadores e abre os arquivos de treino, logo localiza a pasta virtual de Gine, lá tem a identificação da ficha dela, então ele se levanta e vai até uma das muitas estantes e facilmente acha a pasta ficha de Gine. Logo começa sua leitura em conjunto com tudo que havia sobre a mesma, desde o nascimento até sua internação semana passada na medical machine. Então ele percebe o quanto ela foi mal treinada, mal disciplinada, não aproveitaram seus pontos fortes que seriam um grande diferencial em batalhas. Então tomado por um pensamento disse a sim mesmo – então era isso que me despertou interesse nela? ela realmente é o meu passaporte para um futuro comando... – Os olhos do sayajin se iluminam como quem teve uma genial ideia sozinho.

Então finalmente compreendeu que o sentimento que tinha era a necessidade de crescer... afinal aquilo era um desafio e com certeza todos os mínimos músculos de corpo percebeu isso. Claro isso explicaria tudo. sem dúvidas, finalmente entende que o sentimento estranho não era tão estranho.

Mal sabia ele que o sentimento de desafio era sim real, mas não para ter poder e sim para poder tê-la para si.

Bardock então resolve montar um cronograma de treino para a jovem sayajin, iria aproveitar que sua próxima missão seria somente em 4 meses e aproveitaria esse tempo. Então se dirige a um dos escritórios a sua frente e solicita uma ficha de treino e a preenche prontamente com seus dados e os dados daquela que ele iria treinar. Mal sabia ele no que estava se metendo...


	6. Acorda! é hora do treino

Gine está na medical machine já havia 3 semanas e a máquina concluía os protocolos de cura, ao longe em sua mente ela ouvi longos bips como se a chamasse de volta a realidade. Não demorou muito para abrir os olhos. Logo entendeu onde estava e o porquê de estar ali, já estava cansada de sofrer e havia decidido que não confiaria mais em ninguém , se estava sozinha então salvaria a si mesmo, e havia decido que nunca mais pisaria novamente naquele campo de treinamento se preciso for fugiria do planeta, afinal nunca pertenceu realmente aquela raça, não era cruel e muito menos orgulhosa. "Chega!" Uma voz ecoa em sua mente, então retira a máscara e sai da máquina com um pouco de dificuldade. Segue para a ducha próxima a região que ficava as máquinas tomando um longo banho na ducha quente, sentada no chão recebendo a água quente em suas costas, tudo havia ficado para trás aquela água lavava seu ser, sua alma, sua dor...

Como puderam ir tão longe naquilo? Era muito até para os padrões sayajins, era cruel demais

Com a cabeça abaixada entre os joelhos fica pensando no que fará, para onde vai, como chegar onde precisa? E que local seria esse? Não importava, seguiria em frente... seus pensamentos estão longe quando é tirada deles abruptamente por uma voz rouca, forte e imponente e que era possível notar a urgência e a aspereza e autoridade.

-Acorda é hora do treino! -Bardock ordena como quem já tinha muita experiencia em batalhas e liderança de equipes

Gine se assusta e abre seus olhos rapidamente olhando para Bardock diretamente em seus olhos sem intender quem ele era e o que estava fazendo ali?

-Humm!? Ainda desnorteada e tentando entender

\- é surda? Já disse vamos treinar agora, vista seus trajes! - fala exasperado Bardock agora puxando a jovem pelo o braço a colocando em pé.

Então Gine o reconhece, o jovem de cabelos negros que desafiam a gravidade. O mesmo do campo de treinamento. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele não era seu tutor... pensou consigo mesma.

-Quem é você? – pergunta a fêmea franzindo o cenho com a presença do jovem e ao mesmo tempo curiosa

-Me chamo Bardock e vou treinar você a partir de agora. – respondeu de forma autoritária o sayajin

\- E quem disse que eu quero treinar ainda? Nunca mais me dirijo aquele lugar novamente – se altera Gine sendo tomada por uma grande coragem e raiva, os olhos negros vibravam em ferocidade e brilharam de uma forma estranha aos olhos do sayajin

-Rwnnr! - rosna o jovem cerrando os dentes encostando com força o corpo de Gine contra a parede – Você vai treinar sim, porque eu Bardock estou mandando, não estou pedindo, fui autorizado pelo seu tio e quem manda em você agora neste campo sou eu! – disse de forma intimidadora, olhava os grandes orbes ônix encher-se ainda mais em fúria e sentiu sua cauda vibrar por aquilo e estranhou o fato.

A jovem treme toda diante do sayajin vendo em seus olhos imponência, não era o mesmo olhar que vira a primeira vez, como ele era muito mais forte bastava somente a força do corpo dele pressionado contra o dela naquela parede fazia para que a jovem não conseguisse nem se mexer.

Como assim ele mandava nela? desde quando ela era uma posse de alguém?

Enquanto isso na cabeça de Bardock: "ela está com medo, finalmente entendeu que quem manda sou eu. Ela é impulsiva e bem determinada confesso, mais vou quebrar essa rebeldia..."

porem perde o foco de seus pensamentos quando percebe o quanto seu corpo estava colado ao corpo da jovem sayajin que ainda estava nua, ele respira profundamente sentindo o cheiro dela, aquele perfume que emanava dela o fazia estremecer, perder o juízo.... se encaravam tão próximos que aas respirações se chocavam e os lábios quase roçavam...

\- E-eu preciso do meu corpo... sabe? para poder vestir os trajes – fala de forma debochada Gine.

Bardock como quem é pego de surpresa e tirado dos seus pensamentos. – Ah claro. – Se afasta da jovem. A mesma entra no vestiário pegando um novo traje se veste. Quando ela sai ele a olha de cima a baixo como se a examinasse, ela não tinha muitos músculos, na verdade tinha um corpo bem delicado para uma sayajin, até pequeno na verdade... pequena, curvilínea e delicada...

\- Estou pronta! – afirma a jovem o olhando "bom não posso negar que ele é muito bonito, mas definitivamente era grosso e de temperamento explosivo, tenho que ter cuidado com ele pois o ar dele aparenta que não hesitaria em matar-me" gine não percebeu ao certo o tempo que passou apenas observando cada detalhe do corpo forte e atrativo do sayajin, então depois de um tempo resolve ceder ao treino apenas para se livrar o quanto antes de Bardock.

Sabia que um sayajin como aquele jamais olharia para alguém como ela, Gine não era o padrão de femea da sua raça, na verdade ainda se surpreendia por alguém se atrair por ela. Não que Gine nunca tivesse estado com um sayajin antes, afinal era algo natural da sua raça, mas nunca passava daquilo jamais e para ela era estranho, porque ela ansiava por apego sentimental, mas sayajins não eram assim... nunca seriam.

Os dois seguem para o campo, e quando se aproximam muitos olham curiosos, menos o antigo treinador de Gine ele olha aliviado, pois em fim se livrou daquela coisa patética que estragava seu perfeito quadro de soldados bem formados. Bardock resolve não seguir para campo aberto e nem nas salas, ele a leva para uma espécie de domo próprio para lutas bases, ondes os sayajins pequenos são treinados aos 3 anos para aprenderem o combate corpo a corpo. Ela não entendia o que ele queria com aquilo mais deu corda para entender o que ele queria, acha que talvez ele fosse meio louco, vai saber, não é? Ao entrarem no domo Bardock pega um dos sacos de treino, na verdade o maior e mais pesado daquele local pendura e se vira para a jovem.

\- Sabe, naquele dia na floresta não pude ver você lutando de verdade... – fala de forma suave enquanto olhava as expressões da jovem

Gine se surpreende com o tom de voz, completamente diferente do usado antes, era tão calmo e... rouco...

-E Eu não luto... – disse meio constrangida abaixando a cabeça

-Eu sei que você luta sim, eu vi algumas escoriações naqueles três e sei também por quanto tempo você se manteve em pé se defendendo de três... sei também que você resistiu até o último momento, que você nega ser uma sayajin, mais tem o orgulho e gosto pelas batalhas como qualquer outro faz parte de você e está no seu sangue, por mais que negue. – Foi falando o jovem enquanto se aproximava de Gine até segurar o queixo dela levantando o rosto até encarar aqueles lindos olhos negros. Ela estremece, apenas o pequeno toque sou mais gentil e suave do que ela esperava, sentiu uma estranha energia percorrer muito rápido o seu corpo, e como se ele tivesse vencido uma batalha ela cede à vontade dele... como se aqueles olhos tivessem todo o controle e domínio sobre ela mais uma vez.

\- E-eu vou tentar...- fala como um leve sussurro

\- ótimo comece me mostrando alguns golpes aqui no saco, quero ver sua força.

Então Gine se aproxima e desfere alguns golpes, de forma simples no saco, logo Bardock fica atrás dela e a segura pelos ombros corrigindo a postura de Gine, ele então fala próximo ao seu ouvido

\- Tente se manter mais firme e mais segura, equilibre seu centro de gravidade

ela sente leves ondas de prazer percorrer seu corpo arrepiando sua pele e então se ajeita conforme ele pediu, e repete a sequência de golpes,

\- Muito bom! o fluxo deles foi muito bom... notou como aumentou a potência dos mesmos? – perguntou de forma suave o jovem.

\- Um pouco – respondeu a jovem pensando que nunca ninguém nunca havia sido tão doce e gentil com ela daquela forma, principalmente ao treina-la.

\- ótimo. você tem um bom poder de luta, mas por algum motivo você não os acessa a menos que seja para defesa, eu quero treinar seus ataques para torna-los mais potentes e eficazes, assim como sua defesa. – Bardock diz

\- Mas eu não quero ferir ninguém, eu não quero matar ninguém... – Gine nega com a cabeça se afastando

\- Você pode aprender a atacar e não necessariamente precisa matar. Bom, você precisa muito se defender então pense que ao nocautear um oponente ou qualquer um que seja de forma rápida e limpa, dá pra você evitar confronto desnecessário e evita também de prolongar a dor da batalha para ambos... entende?- Bardock fala sério a olhando nos olhos tentando transmitir confiança, ainda estava surpreso em estar agindo daquela maneira tão tosca e tola com ela. Ele não era daquela forma com ninguém, e ainda mais por ser uma sayajin como Gine, mas ainda assim não conseguia não o fazer e estava se irritando e se amaldiçoando mentalmente por isso.

\- Sim eu entendo, mas eu não saberia como atacar para fazer isso. – diz Gine

\- é aí que eu entro... e pensa bem, quanto antes você concluir o módulo base mais cedo você pode sair daqui. - Ele fala e depois fica um tanto pensativo sobre a própria afirmação.

\- Ok vou tentar do seu jeito

Então Bardock dá uma longa aula de técnicas de ataque a Gine, todas mostrada por ele a jovem olhava atentamente e algumas tentou arriscar, Bardock percebeu que Gine aprendia tudo de forma muito rápida, alguns golpes só precisou mostra-la uma única vez e ela praticamente os dominou... perto do final depois de alguns poucos dias Gine já havia aprendido a atacar, o que na situação dela era um grande avanço uma vez que não atacava ninguém.

A proximidade dos dois aumentou exponencialmente era inegável e Bardock ainda se condoía por não a tratar como um tutor o faria. Tolo sentimentalismo, estava tão próximo dela que ele mesmo estava se tornado patético. Se irritou com seus próprios pensamentos. Finalmente aquela parte do treino havia chegado ao fim, já era final de tarde quando estavam no domo juntos.

Gine achou incrível aquele tudo, ela nunca havia despontando nada, nunca havia apreendido a atacar de verdade ou qualquer coisa ao menos próxima, nunca teve coragem o bastante pra aquilo , nunca havia gostado tanto de lutar e principalmente, nunca havia se sentido tão bem ao estar próximo de outro sayajin, nunca ninguém teve tanto carinho em ensina-la ela estava radiante, com um brilho único nos olhos uma face límpida e serena e um largo sorriso no rosto...

Brilho que chamou a atenção de Bardock novamente, já havia se perdido naquele olhar antes, mas aquele sorriso era algo simplesmente novo e seu peito se enchia de uma felicidade incompreensível ao vê-la assim, queria aquele sorriso todos os dias somente para ele, faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo... precisava dele e aquilo fazia seu coração sem duvidas se descompassar de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes...


	7. Sagacidade x ingenuidade

"o que você está pensando? Ela é apenas um maldito degrau a sua escada para o comando! Sayajins não tem sentimentos, eles tomam para si o que querem e quando querem. Ela é somente um fêmea, você pode ter muitas fêmeas ela é somente mais uma, não perca seu foco idiota."

Estavam sentados lado a lado ainda se recuperando do final do treino quando Bardock é arrancado do seu súbito pensamento ao sentir o toque da mão de Gine sobre seu ombro

—Eu queria agradecer, sabe, por tudo... nunca ninguém se preocupou comigo dessa forma ou foi tão... gentil – ela fala com certa meiguice na voz

Era inegável no quanto Bardock não saia de sua cabeça desde que começaram a treinar, ela sabia que era idiota criar expectativas, mas ele era sempre tão gentil com ela e sempre a fazia se sentir segura e... ela mesma. Queria o agradecer de alguma forma por tudo, sim, ela era grata...

Mas Bardock ao ouvir aquilo foi completamente despertado para tudo que ele odiava, ele odiava a figura tola que estava se tornando, ele odiava aquela maldita tormenta em sua cabeça, ele odiava a confusão que a presença dela causava nele, ele não sucumbira a uma sayajin como Gine, não! Ele se recusava, recusava admitir ou ao menos cogitar que essa proximidade possa ter despontado qualquer coisa dentro dele, se recusaria até o fim.

Então aquele doce sayajin que durante todo o tempo havia sido tão gentil e atencioso para com Gine, acaba de se tornar um monstro como qualquer um deles diante dos olhos de Gine. De forma ríspida e firme Bardock segura os punhos de Gine a virando contra o tatame e prende seus braços sobre a sua cabeça ajoelhado sobre Gine, Bardock a olha nos olhos

– Não confunda as coisas, eu só estou te treinando porque ninguém mais quis, você ainda é patética e fraca, seu mal é pensar demais nos outros e esquecer de você mesmo, prova disso foi a forma que a encontrei naquela floresta... você nunca vai alcançar o nível de um sayajin competente , só estou aqui por conta de um favor que eu devia porque querem se livrar logo de você e seu tio não aguenta mais.... – Disparou o jovem

Gina sentiu algo se quebrar dentro dela em milhões de fragmentos, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e a face completamente úmida o olhava nos olhos tentando achar um fino traço daquele sayajin de antes, porém não obteve sucesso e isso começou a doer dentro de si, talvez uma das piores dores que já sentiu. Não doía o corpo, doía a alma.

—Mas eu achei que...— disse quase inaudível a jovem

— Achou errado! – dispara Bardock — Você não me serviria nem para procriar, talvez até tenha algum terceira—classe bastardo que a tome para tentar ter uma cria devido ao fato de você ser uma primeira—classe mais acho que será somente essa sua serventia, uma reprodutora...— fala Bardock de forma cruel e maldosa.

Gine pela primeira vez se vê tomada pela ira e pela fúria, sentiu uma força vinda de dentro de si de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes. Então tem uma explosão absurda de ki movida pela fúria, a força é tamanha que arremessa Bardock contra a parede, todos os scouters da região mostram um pico absurdo de energia então vários sayajins entram no domo e a cena a seguir os deixa estarrecido ao descobrir a fonte do poder... Bardock rapidamente se põe de pé com um sorriso quase que sádico.

— Então essa é sua verdadeira força? – questiona o jovem com certo deboche

— Você não viu nem a metade ainda... – respondeu de forma ameaçadora Gine. Não sabendo ele que brincar com o sentimento de um fêmea era a pior coisa que poderia fazer e talvez até a última, ela sentia a força que fluía em seu corpo e a fúria que a fazer quase perder a razão. Ela o odiou do fundo da sua alma...

Gine de pé o encara, e com uma pose de batalha Bardock tenta ataca—la. Ele vem com toda a sua fúria contra a jovem pela audácia da mesma de o constranger, por achar que eles poderiam ter algo, mas principalmente por despertar tantos sentimentos contraditórios dentro dele.

Ele vem com tudo e acerta um forte soco no abdômen de Gine a fazendo arquear as costas, porem aquela não era mais a doce e compadecente Gine, era uma explosão de fúria... Ela abre um sorriso maligno em meio ao golpe e de forma rápida acerta uma joelhada na cara de Bardock que nesse instante não acreditava que seu golpe nem arranhou Gine... ele é arremessado para trás e sente uma combinação poderosa de socos contra seu tórax, ele tenta defender mais não consegue abertura da jovem até que cai de joelhos com um filete de sangue na boca

— Acho que o patético aqui é você.... – Cospe a jovem para ele. Ele se levanta e cospe o sangue e avança, dessa vez ela lavaria sua boca por falar daquela forma com ele. Então ataca a sayajin sem nenhum dó e de forma abrupta ao ir atacá—la pela frente some e aparece por trás da jovem a arremessando contra a parede

Ela gira o corpo sobre o próprio eixo e cai de joelhos já se levantando e continuam, a essa altura o domo estava cercado por vários curiosos, principalmente por duvidarem de que Gine estaria realmente em um combate. Eles trocavam vários golpes e ele a provoca constante mente a forçando ainda mais, ela não se importava de ser humilhada, de ser maltratada de ser ridicularizada e por vezes espancada, mas vindo dele aquelas palavras a atravessaram como uma lâmina quente, talvez pelo fato de saber tudo que sentia por ele aquela altura, então em mais uma explosão de raiva ao recordar das palavras dele dispara uma rajada fortíssima de ki que Bardock teve apenas tempo de puxar rápido o rosto, mas ela acerta a face dele que sente queimar e começam a escorrer sangue em sua face.

—SABE? POR UM MOMENTO, UM MÍSERO MOMENTO, EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE DIFERENTE, QUE EU FINALMENTE PODIA CONFIAR EM ALGUÉM, QUE EU FICARIA SEGURA! QUER SABER? VOCÊ NÃO VALE MEU TEMPO! – gritou a jovem Gine se amaldiçoando por dizer aquilo, e como se fosse todo seu ódio e desespero lançando naquelas palavra, o seu poder simplesmente se dissipa – Espero que tenha valido a pena você se dá a todo esse trabalho de me treinar... – finaliza Gine um uma mágoa profunda na voz.

Bardock ouvira aquilo como se fosse o golpe mais forte que alguém já havia lhe desferido, aquele sentimento de dor e perda afundou seu coração quase que o parando. Então ele toma consciência de tudo que havia dito a jovem e percebeu como foi infeliz em cada uma das palavras ditas, Gine não merecia ouvir aquilo, ele acabara de descer metros abaixo de uma subida para ter a jovem. E se talvez tivesse alguma chance de tê—la para si ele acabou de jogar por rio abaixo...então sim, aquilo o doía demais. Percebeu que a sua estupidez só o mostrou o que ele tanto fugiu, ele havia desenvolvido sim, sentimentos pela pequena e gentil sayajin, o ódio de si mesmo era grande, se lembrou dos olhos vibrantes e daquele sorriso único, não, ele nunca mais teria aquilo pra si de novo. Ele olhou para Gine e tudo que viu foi um olhar vazio de cheio de mágoa e angustia. Então Gine simplesmente se retira do local o mais rápido que consegui ele ia segui—la, mas ao fazer menção de sair é impedido por um grupo de tutores extasiados querendo saber como ele conseguira fazer a jovem em fim despertar seu poder de luta, muitos estavam impressionados... então ele leva a mão ao rosto e percebe que está ferido.

—Isso ai vai deixar cicatriz! — Diz o instrutor anterior de Gine rindo.

Ele sentiu que merecia aquilo, que aquela cicatriz seria um lembrete do maldito orgulho dele, da covardia de esconder seus sentimentos verdadeiros para com Gine, sim, ele mereceu.

Gine por lado, foge, voa para o mais longe que conseguia naquele momento, se sentia confusa e magoada. "como ele pode ser tão cruel? O que eu fiz a ele?" ela enxugava suas lagrimas "não a culpada não sou eu a culpa é dele, eu nunca pedi nada, ele me fez acreditar em algo que não existia, como pude ser tão tola? tão ingênua? nunca mais vou deixar ninguém fazer isso novamente comigo" seu coração sangrava, sua garganta tinha um grito de desespero preso a qual ela não conseguia se livrar...

Então ela se depara com uma cadeia de montanhas e senta no topo com a cabeça entre as pernas não conseguia conter suas lágrimas, sua cauda apenas estava deitada no chão sem movimento algum, as malditas lagrimas insistiam em vir de forma abundante. Aquelas palavras ficaram como um fantasma em sua mente.

**"eu só estou te treinando porque ninguém mais quis, você ainda é patética e fraca, seu mal é pensar demais nos outros e esquecer de você mesmo"**

"**você nunca vai alcançar o nível de um sayajin competente**"

"**só estou aqui por conta de um favor**"

"**Você não serviria nem para procriar, talvez até tenha algum terceira—classe bastardo que a tome para tentar ter uma cria devido ao fato de você ser uma primeira—classe mais acho que será somente essa sua serventia, uma reprodutora...**"

Então sentindo novamente a fúria tomando conta de si e sentindo o grito em sua garganta querendo fluir ela grita a plenos pulmões...

—Baka! (idiota) enquanto dispara uma enorme rajada de ki que acertar um conjunto de montanhas a frente e os faz ruir. Então finalmente sente seu coração completamente vazio, após horas chorando e uma cadeia inteira de montanhas destruída ela finalmente resolve ir para casa, diferente de todos os outros dias ela não quer voltar para o alojamento do campo de treinamento que sempre dormia. Finalmente desde a morte dos pais ela iria para sua casa, a casa bem como tudo que os pais detinham havia ficado a cuidado do tio todos esses anos até que ela quisesse assumir em fim a herança de seus pais. Então ela liga para o tio através de seu scouter.

— Oi tio... – Gine fala

— oi, Gine onde você está? Todos estão querendo saber o que houve após seu embate com o filho Konattsu. O que aconteceu afinal? – pergunta estarrecido o tio de Gine.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso, só entrei em contato para que faça a transferência dos bens de meus pais para mim.

—Mas Gine você é ainda um filhote, não pode administrar algo tão grande sozinha! – fala consternado e protestando o tio da garota sayajin

—Eu quero que o senhor o faça agora, ou vou perante o rei para que ele o obrigue.... será que posso ser mais clara? – fala com uma voz de desafio e arrogância. O tio de Gine nunca a ouviu daquela maneira, não poderia ser a mesma garota, ele fica aturdido com tal atitude, digna de uma fêmea sayajin adulta e bem experiente, impetuosa e firme, não uma tola e gentil filhote que sempre era. Após alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Pronto já liberei tudo. Faça bom proveito, não preciso mais me preocupar com você, agora está por sua conta eu lavo as minhas mãos. – disse o sayajin e nisso encerra a chamada.

O scouter de Gine apita com todos os dados entrando, a conta familiar antes de seus pais os bens, os escravos... em fim tudo agora era dela. Então se dirige para o centro da capital para entrar na casa e conviver com sua dor e seus demônios.


	8. O tempo não volta

A imensa casa era bem localiza no centro da capital, ao abrir a porta e entrar ali trouxe a ela tantas lembranças que para Gine era impossível conter os flashes de memória dela correndo pela escadaria ainda filhote pequena, ou no jardim que havia nos fundos, lembra-se dos primeiros treinos que fora aplicados por seu genitor e as primeiras vezes que conheceu a regeneração. Lembrou-se do quanto seus pais nunca lhe tinham tempo e quando saiu pela ultima vez daquele lugar, foi pouco tempo antes deles morrerem... balançou a cabeça e entrou. A casa era fria e vazia, tudo naquele lugar a fazia lembrar do passado e tudo que ela queria naquele instante, era esquecer o seu passado...

Passados alguns dias ela já estava completamente adaptada a casa que que curtamente viveu em infância com seus pais, ela resolveu tirar todas as lembranças deles, de que um dia aquele local pertenceu a qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ela, tudo estava novo... até ela mesma era nova. Após tudo aquilo que aconteceu no campo de treino, após o que ouviu, viveu e sentiu, ela em fim estava pronta para seguir em frente, decidiu finalizar logo o maldito treinamento sayajin e poder arranjar algum serviço na capital para distrair sua cabeça se sentir útil de alguma forma, ou só talvez apenas viajar pelo espaço esquecendo que um dia viveu em Bejita... possibilidades.

Então passado uma longa semana desde o incidente ela aparece no campo de treino novamente. Todos a olhavam, vários murmúrios podiam ser ouvidos, mas ela não se importava mais. Se dirigiu a central e perguntou por seu tutor (e quem era, pois após se ausentar não sabia se ainda era o mesmo) então após assinar um documento de retorno a responsável do campo se vira para convocar o instrutor a se apresentar. Ela pede para que Gine aguardasse. E após alguns longos minutos ouve a última voz que gostaria de ouvir.

\- Então decidiu voltar finalmente? estava te aguardando, achei que tivesse desistido. – Bardock fala com uma voz agradável finalizando com um esboço de sorriso.

-Na verdade de início sim, mas resolvi pôr a minha cabeça no lugar dela. E se quer saber foi bem proveitoso esse tempo – fala a sayajin próximo ao ouvido de seu tutor de forma sínica e extremamente sensual. Aquele encontro do ar quente da boca de Gine com a sua pele o fez tremer todo, e arrepios tomaram conta de seu corpo.

-Então não se importa de treinar comigo? – pergunta Bardock ainda meio atônito e hesitante com o que estava acontecendo.

\- E porque eu me importaria? afinal sem você eu jamais teria liberado todo o meu potencial.... – Retruca a jovem com displicência e finaliza olhando nos olhos do jovem que estava extremamente confuso com tudo aquilo – vejo que vai ter uma lembrança minha para sempre hein? – Gine novamente o provoca com a voz suave e doce, e finaliza passando a mão na cicatriz que se formara em sua face, aquele gesto o fez soltar um leve rosnado. "afinal o que está passando na cabeça dessa maluca? Algo está diferente nela, algo está errado, eu não vejo mais a mesma de antes. A essência sim, mas esse comportamento não condiz com ela..." Bardock tentava processar o que se passava pela mente de Gine, a verdade é que ele ensaiou milhares de vezes um pedido de desculpa, mas cada vez que se olhava no espelho se acha mais patético que antes, ele a esperou um, dois três dias e teve certeza que ela não voltaria mais ali e aquilo o entristeceu, nem ao menos sabia onde acha-la e agora ela estava ali, mas ela estava mais...fria...mais sayajin do que nunca e isso o incomodou. Era a coisa mais estupida, mas era a verdade.

Ela percebe a face de confusão de Bardock e então finaliza: - Agora está uma Fêmea sayajin mais tradicional ou será que me ofereci de menos meu caro tutor? – com um sorriso sórdido e cínico – de qualquer modo tenho alguns módulos para concluir antes sair daqui... – ela fala e dá as costa a Bardock que a olha com certa incredulidade.

Tá, ele sabia que tudo estava errado, ele sabia que tinha feito tudo errado, mas talvez seu orgulho era maior, mas ainda assim estava incomodado, a caminhada de ambos de volta ao campo de treino foi tão incomoda que ele não mais aguentou aquilo ele a leva para dormitório. De primeira Gine se espanta, mas depois se surpreende, pois, mal chegando ao dormitório ele a puxa pelo braço e a olha nos olhos e fica a encarando por uns segundos até que fala:

-Essa não é você, não foi por isso que me encantei...o que eu fiz para você? O que eu te tornei? Você está certa em me odiar, você pode ser cruel comigo, você pode fazer o que quiser, mas não deixe que o ódio e a mágoa tomem conta de você, eu jamais me perdoaria sabendo que criei feridas tão profundas em um ser único como você, quando te resgatei eu vi as feridas em seu corpo e tive ódio de quem as fez... mas agora percebo que a maior ferida quem fez fui eu , tudo porque fui fraco, fui orgulhoso e tive medo de mostrar o que eu realmente estava sentindo por você, eu vou carregar essa cicatriz como mancha da vergonha e culpa pelo que fiz contra você. O que me fez dizer tantas coisas cruéis a você naquele dia foi porque percebi que não queria está longe de você, que seu sorriso era o suficiente para mim, que eu não precisava de mais nada na minha vida além de você... e isso era fraqueza, isso era motivo para ter vergonha para qualquer sayajin, assumir esses sentimento era ferir meu orgulho, mas acabei ferindo muito mais que ele... eu vou ter que arcas com as consequências disso sempre que a olhar... -Então um fio de lagrima desce na face seca do jovem enquanto olhava para Gine que o ouvia atentamente e parecia pensar e analisar tudo, enquanto isso a cauda de Bardock se solta de sua cintura e se envolve na cintura de Gine quase que de forma involuntária e inconsciente.

Gine ainda processava tudo aquilo, ela ainda procurava as palavras dentro si, sim! Ele estava certo, ele a magoou, ele a feriu, ele a fez se sentir pior do que qualquer já a fez, e agora ele justifica suas ações pelo sentimento? Um sentimento não deveria fazer isso, não era isso que Gine imaginava... não era isso que ela queria, alguém que sentisse vergonha de sentir algo por ela. não... definitivamente ela não queria isso.

Então Gine seca a lágrima do rosto de Bardock que sente a mão leve da jovem, o toque macio e delicado assim como Gine parecia ser... um toque que dizia que tudo ficaria bem, um toque que acalmava toda a dor e incerteza que ele tinha até ali, sim talvez tudo ficasse bem afinal. finalmente Gine fala.

-sabe se fosse outro dia, sem dúvida você me teria suas palavras sem dúvidas são sinceras, se fosse outro momento eu te entregaria meu coração sem pensar duas vezes, ou se fosse mais cedo você teria até a minha vida se quisesse, mas hoje não, não mais.... eu não quero seu toque, eu não quero te ter, eu não quero pensar em você, eu já chorei, já gritei e sofri...

Ela é interrompida pelo jovem

-Se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu tentaria corrigir tudo isso...

\- Mas não pode Bardock, infelizmente o tempo não volta, maquinas do tempo não existem! Você me feriu de uma forma que eu desejei morrer, mas nada como o tempo para curar, eu não tenho mais raiva, eu te perdoei do fundo do meu coração, mas a mágoa eu vou carregar comigo e talvez um dia eu vou está pronta para solta-la de mim. Mas hoje não. Vou seguir minha vida, meus novos planos e acredite um dia eu tive eles, e achei sim por um misero instante que você estaria neles. Sabe eu tive pouco contato com você, mas desde do início achei que tinha sentimentos por você, era sufocante ficar perto de você eu queria te beijar eu queria estar perto de você, eu estava louca, sentia sua falta, pensava em você o tempo todo e até sonhava, eu finalmente me senti segura depois de uma vida inteira de abandono e rejeição... finalmente eu me senti especial para alguém, finalmente eu me achei boa o bastante, eu vi um futuro... você fazer o que fez comigo é algo que não sei se serei capaz de esquecer.

Bardock ainda segurando os braços de Gine, sente sua cauda a puxar mais para perto de si como um apelo desesperado de não me abandone, a mão segura a face de Gine então de forma surpreendente a beija como uma suplica intima e de sua alma, um beijo que foi retribuído por Gine _-talvez sonhando e ansiado milhares e milhares de vezes aquele momento pra ambos-_ que via como uma despedida, mas seu corpo não negava o quanto queria o corpo de Bardock, era estranho dizer que pareciam feitos um para o outro em perfeita medida, então leva seus braços enlaçando o pescoço dele aproximando ainda mais os corpos dos dois. Após longos minutos de um beijo cheio de ternura e desespero, eles separam os lábios e encostam a testa um no outro ainda com os olhos fechados ambos sentiam a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos se normalizarem.

Bardock queria aquele corpo para ele, aquele ser tão frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria soltar, não queria a ver partir.

Gine sentia tudo perder o sentido, seu coração gritava para ficar com ele, seu corpo desejava o corpo dele, mas sua mente não a deixa esquecer tudo tão facilmente, então abre os olhos e leva as mãos até as caudas que haviam de forma involuntária enrolado uma na cintura do outro e desenrola a sua cauda da dele e logo depois tira a dela da dele. Se afasta criando novamente um abismo entre os corpos que tanto se desejavam, ela se afasta até aporta e fala:

\- Então vamos treinar? – com uma voz suave e calma.

Ele consente com a cabeça ainda de costas para Gine, e seca o ultimo resquício de lagrima que ainda sobrara. 


	9. Tentação dos deuses

Novamente no campo de treinamento eles se posicionam para iniciar mais uma vez o treinamento. Ele explica vários tipos de ataque existente para Gine, ataques combinados, ataques rápidos, ataques de neutralização (os usados para neutralizar energias) e por fim os ataques de energia. Ela o ouvia atentamente e muito curiosa sobre cada um deles sempre tentava tirar o máximo possível de suas dúvidas, porem o maior esforço estava sendo de Bardock, apesar de Gine não perceber ele estava fazendo um enorme esforço para não beija-la novamente toda vez que o mesmo via ela morder os lábios quando tinha uma dúvida -claro ela não fazia de propósito, em parte era pura inocência, como uma garota faria normalmente- mas tudo aquilo a tornava tentadora por demais para Bardock... "Ela deixou claro que não quer nada com você" ele fazia como um mantra para si mesmo o que era agora bem mais humilhante, qualquer femea sayajin se jogaria em sua cama, mas justo ela não. Logo a que ele tanto queria...

Após todas as explicações sobre os tipos de ataque, veio os de defesa claro, incluindo neutralização de ki. Ela olhava todos os movimentos que ele fazia e tentava se concentrar nisso, apenas nisso. olhar cada músculo dele se alinhando perfeitamente em cada movimento parecia um desenho bem elaborado, cada curva e entradas musculares, todo o seu corpo suado, a forma como seu traje se portava, seus cabelos rebeldes que sempre ficavam bagunçados... tudo aquilo a excitava de forma que ainda não conseguia controlar, diante daquilo ela percebeu que conseguir finalizar seu treinamento junto dele seria um tormento. Mas poderia ser extremamente prazeroso. Uma punição para sua mente que continuava a contradizer seu corpo, mas de certa forma ela não iria se entregar tão facilmente, ele teria que a reconquistar, teria que a merecer novamente bom, isso se realmente a quisesse e não fossem apenas palavras tolas ao vento, como ela imaginava ser...

Então antes de iniciar os combates corpo a corpo para que pudessem pôr em prática parte do que havia sido explicado anteriormente eles começam a se alongar... primeiramente ela estica as pernas flexionando uma e dobrando a outra, e depois a outra, subindo para os braços, pescoço e cintura, ele a olhava atentamente em cada detalhe enquanto estava fazendo seu próprio alongamento a sua maneira, até que ela pede ajuda para alongar as pernas. Então Gine se deita e mantem uma perna esticada, ele apoia seu corpo na perna estendida e flexiona a outra a empurrando até encontrar resistência já próximo do rosto de Gine, seu corpo está colado no dela suas cinturas estavam quase que unidas na região do quadril, uns segundos de silêncio interrompido por ele: - Você é bem flexível hein? – ele fala com malícia no olhar e um sorriso de canto. Ela cora violentamente. – Não sabia que tinha vergonha de ser admirada? – ele fala já quase colando o rosto em seu pescoço e ouve um gemido leve vindo dela.

Então a perna retorna ao local de origem, e logo o processo é repetido na outra perna, ela suava, ela exalava feminilidade, os hormônios que em breve estaria pronta para ter crias, aquele cheiro de desejo empreguinava o corpo de Gine e era entorpecente e quanto mais ela desejava tê-lo mais aquele cheiro subia, ele estava louco e devido ao alongamento ela sente o sexo dele tocar em sua intimidade por cima dos trajes e aquilo aumentava ainda mais o desejo dos dois, o silencio novamente é interrompido.

– Você tá me deixando louco! Não sei se consigo me segurar... só o seu cheiro já grita meu nome. – Sussurrou Bardock dando um rosnado leve no final. Os lábios de gine tremem, suas caudas mais uma vez se enrolam dessa vez uma na outra como se quisessem dá um nó. Suas respirações estão aceleradas, seus corações palpitam quase que no mesmo ritmo, novamente a perna volta ao local de origem ainda de joelhos sobre a jovem ele lutava tentando se conter... ela o olhava de baixo e aquela visão era extremamente agradável e prazerosa. Seu corpo estava em êxtase gritando por ele com todas as forças. Mais os dois conseguem se recompor e finalmente estão de pé novamente

Agora se posicionando para finalmente lutar de forma amistosa, pois Bardock iria ainda corrigir e mostrar na pratica como funcionava algumas sequencias de defesa. Então logo os dois estão lutando trocando joelhadas, socos, desvio etc. ele vê que ela está mais segura e firme nos golpes de ataque e muito boa nos de defesa, ele propõe para ela irem para do Domo principal do campo de treinamento, ela deveria pôr em prática tudo aquilo agora em outra pessoa, pois caso não conseguisse, não importaria todo o treinamento afinal. Ela finalmente aceita depois de muita insistência dele. Então antes de irem ao Domo eles param no refeitório para comer algo pois ambos estavam famintos.

Quando entram no refeitório todos os olhos parecem parar nos dois, todos estavam curiosos, depois da repentina explosão de poder de Gine, no campo não se falada nada além disso. Todos queriam saber que tipo de treinamento Bardock estava fazendo. Porque todos esses treinamentos todos esses anos por mais que vários tutores tentaram ninguém havia convencido ela a lutar.

Gine diante de tantos olhares se sente desconcertada, e um tanto constrangida. A final nunca havia chamado tanta atenção para si mesma e isso era vergonhoso, não sabia bem como lidar com aquilo e nunca desejou nada igual para si. Logo depois de sentarem em uma mesa afastada um escravo veio servi-los e eles começam a comer. Os dois não haviam percebido, mas longe dali uma sayajin chamada Kinara encarava Bardock com muita malícia nos olhos.

\- O que você está tramando Kinara? – perguntou uma das sayajins ao lado de Kinara vendo a expressão nos olhos da "irmãzinha"

\- Talvez alguma travessura.... – respondeu Kinara com um sorriso malicioso e sem tirar os olhos de Bardock

\- Eu conheço esse sorriso..., mas será que você consegue? – perguntou novamente a irmã da jovem sayajin.

\- É só tirar o peso morto que está ao lado dele de campo... e tira-la nós sabemos que muito fácil. - Fala enquanto continua com o sorriso malicioso.

Não demora muito é aberta as lutas no domo, então logo após almoçar vários sayajins se dirigem até o local, incluindo Gine e Bardock. Ele se distância dela um momento e vai até o responsável pela organização das lutas e informa o nome de Gine.

-Tem certeza que quer coloca-la? – pergunta descrente o sayajin responsável.

\- Sim, ela precisa pôr em prática parte do treinamento, preciso saber se ela está realmente aprendendo.

-Ok, mas ela é primeira classe, logo devera lutar com um de igual.... - Concluiu o sayajin mais velho.

\- Isso pode ser um problema- Bardock analisa enquanto leva a mão ao queixo pensando- Ok tudo bem, só peço que seja outra fêmea - finaliza o jovem.

O mais velho consente com a cabeça, e Bardock volta ao lado de Gine.

-Temos que aguardar a convocação das lutas. - disse Bardock

-Mas e se eu não conseguir? – comentou Gine hesitante e temorosa, sua cauda tremia-se de nervoso na cintura.

\- Qual seria o problema? Seria sua primeira luta e estarei aqui fora te dando apoio. - Concluiu o jovem.

Gine sorrir discretamente e Bardock não pode deixar de notar, pois já havia dias que não a via sorrir tão espontânea. Aquela cena por mais curta que fosse soava para ele como um filme completo.

Logo a lista é divulgada e Gine se dirige para o lado que se encontrava todos os competidores, antes de sair Bardock segura em sua mão e fala ao seu ouvido,

-eu sei que você é forte, então pega leve... – Bardock fala dando uma piscada e se afasta dando um sorrido gentil para Gine que tentava depois desse gesto se lembrar do motivo de ter magoa de Bardock, pois ela estava usando da lembrança da mágoa para conseguir resistir à tentação de estar com ele como ambos gostariam. Ela não se entregaria tão fácil, ele ainda sofreria a perda dela.

Mal ela se afasta dele e outra sayajin se aproxima dele.

-Olá Bardock! - cumprimenta com uma voz sensual a jovem Kinara. Se aproximando por trás colocando as duas mãos sobre os fortes braços de Bardock. Ele sente seus músculos se contraírem involuntariamente.

\- Ah, olá Kinara! Vai lutar hoje ou só assistir? – perguntou o sayajin tentando distrair sua mente do toque da jovem.

\- Bom eu até estava pensando em lutar sim, mas de outra forma se é que me entende...- fala a jovem ainda com muita malícia e erotismo na voz próximo ao ouvido de Bardock enquanto passa as mãos sobre o forte tórax do sayajin correndo os dedos em cada entrada muscular.

Bardock sente pequenas descargas elétricas em todo o corpo com o toque da sayajin que parecia saber exatamente onde tocar. Então segura na cintura da mesma e se aproxima do seu ouvido deixando o rosto quase colado com seu pescoço.

-E você gostaria de um parceiro para essa "luta"? – Bardock pergunta a jovem soltando leves rosnados fazendo sua respiração se tocar contra a pele de Kinara que se excita ainda mais, uma femea com hormônios a flor da pele, frente a um jovem sayajin que também se encontrava da mesma forma entre a transição de filhote para adultos. Por mais que tentassem resistir era inevitável o animal dentro deles estava gritando, eles precisavam dos corpos um do outro para se saciarem, ele estava se contendo a manhã toda por Gine, mas aquilo definitivamente não dava mais para aguentar.

-Bom eu esperava que você fosse meu Parceiro hoje... – fala a jovem com muita malicia e luxuria enquanto passava a mão sobre o membro do jovem que estava acordando com uma grande velocidade.

Não resistindo mais aquilo, Bardock pega Kinara pela mão e saem dali em direção a um dos alojamentos. Ninguém percebeu a movimentação dos jovens exceto uma sayajin que acompanhou tudo a distância. Ela sentia raiva daquela cena, mas não poderia fazer nada, não tinha nenhum direito sobre ele, pois fora ela mesma que o dispensou, mas nunca imaginou que ele seguiria em frente de forma tão rápida... franziu o cenho com certa resignação "palavras vazias" vinham em sua mente, sacudiu a cabeça em negação e sorriu triste.

Aquela raiva que sentia de si mesma e dele precisava ser aplacada em algo, e por sorte ela seria a primeira a lutar...


	10. No calor da luta

No centro do tatame Gine se encontra frente a frente com a jovem Konato uma guerreira de primeira classe altamente treinada que até já tinha proposta para quando finalizar seu treino de se juntar a um dos grandes esquadrões de invasão. Konato era nada mais nada menos que a "irmãzinha" de Kinara.

Konato percebeu os olhos de Gine e seguiu-os poucos segundos para perceber toda a cena que se passou antes.

-Bom vejo que minha maninha vai ter o que tanto queria. -Fala Konato de forma debochada olhando para Gine.

\- Pelo visto ela vai ter mesmo...-dispara Gine, com uma voz de misto de fúria e descaso

-Pelo que vi você ainda tinha expectativa de ter algo com ele..., mas acho que não deveria se animar muito, fêmeas como você não serve para ... digamos suprir um sayajin como Bardock – fala Konato com um misto de maldade e deboche na voz enquanto sorri de lado.

Nisso o sayajin responsável pelo domo entra entre a duas explica as regras do combate.

\- Não deverá haver morte, a luta finaliza quando uma tiver inconsciente, qualquer uma das duas poderá pedir revisão do embate, bem como anulação do mesmo por alguma irregularidade, por se tratar de primeira classe ambas terão desempenho avaliado bem como incluso da ficha de compensação de módulo ataque podendo seguir para o próximo nível. – Fala o mais velho. – Estão prontas? Comecem a lutar- e sai do meio das duas.

Gine havia jurado para ela mesma que jamais iria deixar se acometer por sayajins como Konato ou Kinara ou qualquer outra que fosse, e que se fosse para cair seria com o mínimo de dignidade e não se importava se Bardock está ali ou não, afinal ele tinha decidido o que era a prioridade para ele. Gine então sente o forte golpe de Konato no abdômen, todas as atenções naquele momento seria apenas das duas.

Gine recebe o golpe, e sequencialmente acerta uma joelhada do abdômen de Konato que sente muito mais forte o golpe, então Konato arfa e desloca um soco contra Gine e se esquiva e a retribui o soco, porém Konato para o mesmo golpe com uma das mãos, porem Gine aplica sua força no golpe o que faz o soco continuar avançando mesmo em meio a defesa de Konato, ela consegui desviar o soco, mais é surpreendida quando Gine se arquei em alta velocidade para frente e se voltando acerta com o pé a cabeça de Konato e que se surpreende com a velocidade e força do golpe, ela consegue segurar o pé de Gine " mais que droga de poder é esse?" se questiona a jovem Konato empurrando lateralmente a perna de Gine, que se põe de frente a Konato e continua avançando não dando espaço de ataque para Konato e passa a somente se esquivar frente a sequência de golpes, a luta segue por alguns minutos assim até que finalmente Gine desfere um soco certeiro no rosto de Konato que é arremessada para trás e cai sentada, Konato gira o corpo e se põe de pé novamente e defende o soco de Gine com o ante braço, porém Gine desce e faz uma rasteira em Konato que salta para trás, a luta se segue por mais algum tempo entre ataques e defesa, realmente o nível da mesma surpreendia a todos, nunca viram uma luta entre jovens naquele nível, e Gine era a que mais estava chamando a atenção, como poderia ser aquela mesma sayajin de um tempo atrás? Todos se perguntavam.

Enquanto isso em um dos dormitórios mais afastados, Bardock se "divertia" com Kinara. o seu instinto animal nunca esteve tão evidente como naquele momento, a ânsia era tanta que ele não conseguia se conter, a força que segurava o corpo da jovem e a violência só deixava ambos mais excitados ainda. Ele se deleitava em cada aspecto do corpo da jovem sayajin que fazia o mesmo em Bardock, ele a mordia com seus caninos expostos e arranhava todo o seu corpo deixando todo tipo de marca, e Kinara não ficava atrás e gemia de prazer... queria mais, e ele dá o que ela tanto pede. Ele a penetra com tanta força que seria capaz de rasgar qualquer mulher terráquea, mas elas eram sayajins, aquilo era somente mais prazeroso, o instinto de violência é algo excitante e só fazia aumentar ainda mais o libido entre ambos, ele está no frenesi de entra e sai da jovem enquanto Kinara que estava por baixo dele arranhava suas costas como um pedido não verbal para aumentar ainda mais a velocidade e intensidade das investidas. Ele segurava em um dos seios da garota sayajin enquanto mordia o outro, ambos estavam em um êxtase único até que finalmente chegam ao ápice ambos com longos e altos rosnados. então lentamente voltam a si, Bardock mais lentamente, até que por fim recupera a sua plena consciência e pode ver onde estava com quem estava e o principal o que acabara de fazer... sua respiração ainda estava se normalizando, já Kinara estava completamente cansada e rendida na cama. Ele senta na cama e leva mãos na cabeça entre o cabelo "merda! O que foi que eu fiz?". Ele se levanta e veste seu traje novamente, deixando a jovem na cama o olhando.

\- Ué já vai assim? Achei que ia repetir nossa "luta" ... – a jovem fala com um biquinho no final.

Bardock a ignora e terminar de se vestir e vira para jovem

\- Talvez outro dia – responde ríspido a deixando sozinha no local.

Ela fica confusa com toda aquela cena se perguntando se havia feito algo errado.

Bardock resolve voltar para o Domo na expectativa de ver Gine lutar ainda.

Enquanto isso voltando ao Domo

Gine havia deixado sua oponente bem fraca e machucada com várias escoriações leves e muitos hematomas, ela também tinha mais não tanto quanto sua oponente.

Então Gine prepara seu ataque de ki espalmando as mãos frete o corpo quando grita: - Hikari no yari (lança de luz) -e sua oponente faz o mesmo.

\- Saigo no kaminari (último trovão) então uma absurda explosão de ki é sentida uma energia amarela vinda de Gine se choca com a vermelha de Konato, ambas com a mesma potência, uma não se curvava perante a outra...

-Sabe qual a diferença do meu poder para o seu Konato? – pergunta Gine com certa arrogância no olhar

Konato nota o olhar da jovem e pela primeira vez treme de medo

\- A dor me faz romper meus limites e para o seu azar você o despertou no início da luta – finaliza Gine com um sorriso no canto que esboçava uma enorme satisfação

Então ela explode seu ki exponencialmente atingindo o ápice, mostrando para Konato que todo aquele tempo ela não usava todo os seus poderes, então o golpe de ki de Gine engole o de Konato e se choca contra a jovem que cai completamente inconsciente.

Todos olhavam de Gine para Konato estarrecidos e ainda tentando digerir aquilo

Ela não só havia conseguido o centro das atenções, como todos queriam estar próximos dela, inclusive os sayajins machos que se deliciavam com a luta, afinal, ela agora ela uma guerreira primeira classe e restava saber quem seria o parceiro daquela jovem, uma primeira classe com aquele poder... tinha que ter um parceiro a altura. Gine sai do tatame e segue até o responsável assinando a ficha de conclusão de competência, agora deveria aguardar a avaliação do corpo de tutores. Tão logo se desvencilha do grupo de sayajins a jovem sai daqui ainda sobre vários olhares.

-Preciso de um banho, e de um traje novo, esse está em farrapos. – Fala consigo mesma enquanto se lembra da luta que acabara de ter, e pela primeira vez a emoção da luta corria nas veias de Gine, aquilo era viciante como uma droga, quanto mais você provava mais você queria que corresse no seu corpo.

"Maldito genes sayajins" pensou sorrindo

Ela resolve encerrar o dia e voltar finalmente para casa, queria tomar um longo banho quente em sua banheira e comer algo e sai do campo de treino.

Bardock chega ao domo e não encontra Gine, então pergunta a um dos tutores de lá e ele conta tudo que acontecera a poucos instantes, o sayajin tutor estava num misto de frenesi e prazer pela luta. Bardock sentiu-se destruído e ao mesmo tempo alegre.

Alegre pois Gine finalmente havia perdido o medo das batalhas e destruído por ter sido fraco em deixar a jovem apenas para se satisfazer, percebeu que não conseguia dominar seu instinto animal e aquilo era mal.

Ele resolve ir para casa, não queria mais fica naquele local.

Gine está na banheira de sua casa deitada com seus olhos fechados passando lentamente toda a luta que acabara de ter, e como que por teimosia seu coração a leva a Bardock novamente. "eu queria poder lutar assim mais vezes, só pelo prazer da luta, não gostaria de ter que atacar planetas, mas confesso que lutar tira todo e qualquer sentimento... esvazia minha mente. Aquele idiota... porque ele promete o que não consegue cumprir? ... será que não consegue se conter nem por alguns minutos? Tá certo que eu só consegui lutar por causa dele, mas ele deveria no mínimo ter assistido a luta. Ter me apoiado como prometeu. E não ir acasalar com uma qualquer..." de repente seu coração é preenchido por um profundo sentimento de ciúmes, de posse, ele pertencia a ela, porque outra fêmea o tocava?

Porque ela Gine, não o tocava?

Porque estava tão confusa se realmente gostava do jovem ou não?

Porque a presença dele era sentida com ódio e amor ao mesmo tempo?

Como poderia desejar ficar perto dele mesmo depois de ouvir aquelas palavras cruéis dele?

Porque viu sinceridade naquele pedido de desculpa?

Porque ele se desculpa, pede por ela e logo depois está na cama com outra?

Nada daquilo fazia sentido e estava fazendo sua cabeça doer muito. Resolveu esquecer tudo por hora, então sai da banheira e se dirige até a cozinha, lá chegando é recebida por sua "escrava" que ela comprou. Uma senhora Ishijin que ela tratava como uma amiga. A senhora ainda estava se adaptando ao fato de uma raça tão cruel ter alguém tão doce e gentil como Gine. Ela fazia questão de pagar pelos serviços da senhora e como escravos não podiam ter dinheiro Gine a levava de tempo em tempo ao comércio para que ela comprasse o que quisesse. Deu a ela um dos quartos, e a chamava pelo nome e fazia questão de se ser chamada pelo seu.

\- Olá Nanye! -Cumprimentou a jovem- já temos janta? Senti um cheiro ótimo vindo da cozinha.


End file.
